


Creatures of Time

by aprilreign



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Ficlet, Intoxication, Master/Servant, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slick fox!) She thought. She couldn't protest, his deep rich kisses rendered her tongue tied. She could not tear herself away, for his strong arms firmly held her close to him. At a loss at what to do, she simply relented unto him..."cursed wine!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I had to revamp this piece a bit. it was horribly cliche and it had no plot. The title is better than the story it seems lol. I want the story to fit the title. UGH more research. Well will continue to update. Oh, and I found a Sindarin name for her too XD!

 

 

_**Chapter 1** _

 

_Elrond was still in his study with his quill scratching swiftly across a parchment. He was writing a letter of urgency to King Thranduil of Mirkwood. It was his third draft already and he was not pleased.  Disappointed and very irritated that he, one of such diplomacy, is finding difficulty writing this letter.  Elrond is a master of persuasion, but one must heed to tread lightly with King Thranduil if he is to lobby for his attention and cooperation in such matters._

_Pausing for a moment to consider his next words, he glanced up at the window of his study to see that the moon had risen to dance along with the twinkling stars.  He guessed it was way past dinner and indeed time for a nightcap.  He stretched his arms out, palms down on his desk and slowly arched the stress out of his lower back, up to his shoulders and at the same time rotating the achy muscles in his neck.  Pausing momentarily, head slightly tilted, he inhales deeply...several seconds passed, then he finally exhale.  Now his mind is clear, he can push on to bring this letter to a close.  Dipping his quill in a small bottle of ink, he realized that the ink was nearly out.There was a knock at the door of his study. "You may enter" he said._

_A kitchen servant entered the room.  As she entered, she announced  "Your dinner My Lord."_

_"I did not request for my dinner" he replied pointedly, still scrathing away at the  parchment, nearly cutting off her announcement._

_Her arms tensed up a bit as she balance the dinner tray.  In her short time in Rivendell, this was the first time she seen Elrond to be testy and irritated.  His crisp tone indicated as much. " Lindir instructed me to serve you dinner before midnight," she countered._

_"Very well then," he responded reluctanty with a sigh.  He then gestured to an elegant serving table for her to place the dinner tray. She was about to place a bottle of  vintage wine on the serving tray, however, she then turned with a faint curl to of her lips, walked a few paces towards her Lord and sat a tall bottle of Dorwinion on his desk, along with a slim glass goblet, slowly and carefully.(For him to notice)_

_As she predicted, Elrond could not help himself to dart a glance at the bottle.  The scratching stopped momentarily for him to discover the vintage and... there was more scratching.  Feeling amused, Elrond smiled to himself. It was obvious she was trying to draw his attention away from his letter. Clearly, he could hear her breathe a silent sigh of disappointment._

_She quickly asked, "If that would be all M'Lord?"_

_Just as quick he responded, "No, you may replace this bottle of ink, and also the candles, they are nearly spent."  Elrond knew it would take a moment for her to find the items._ _He finally raised his silver-grey eyes to look at her.  Very voluptuous  for an ellith.  Especially from behind.  He watched her intently in the way she moved.  She carried herself in a soothing casual way.  Unlike earlier, she appeared to be at ease, humming pleasantly as she continued looking for the requested item._

_There was an apparent relief in her voice when she found them.  She replinished everything with smooth grace and confidence. "Is there anything more I can do for you, M'Lord?"_

_"Yes, you may fill my cup with wine," he said...still watching her.  She could not help but to stare back into those piercing eyes. As she blinked at him, she felt something. His voice, it was not a command this time, she thought! it was an invitation, as if he was flirting.  She looked away startled. (What have I done), she asked herself. Realizing that she did something she shouldn't have._

_Not wanting to reach across the desk to give it to him, as an afterthought, she simply walked (his eyes still following her) around the desk and presented the goblet to him._

_Impressed that she was so mindful of his work, he accepted her offering with a slight bow of his head. He drained the goblet slow but quickly enough. He closed his eyes to savor the last of it.  She was relieved that he severed his gaze. It made her feel frozen in place, trying not to move. Elrond then rose up from his seat, reached for the bottle to refill his cup...to offer it to her._

_She looked up at him. He was quite tall. His eyes now smiling at her as she received his offer. He found another cup to fill...only to drain the contents once more._

_"What is your name?" he asked, "You are not familiar to me."_

_"I am Viresse."_

_"Ah a lovely name, I believe it means Spring? "he asked._

_"First spring actually. I only just travled here to Rivendell a few months ago." She continued._

_"I see. I hope you have enjoyed your stay thus far?" he inquired._

_Yes indeed!" she exclaimed." " It is a wondrous place, M'Lord! I never beheld waterfalls.  The creatures are vibrant....and the gardens," she breathed.  She then placed her hand  on his arm, which was folded under the other, while holding his goblet.  As if she was telling him a secrete, she continued, "I've lost myself in the gardens, among the blooms, only to fall asleep under their spells... she became quiet... as her memories pulled her back into the gardens._

_Elrond was smiling, deeply pleased with the reverence of his city._

_The moment passed.  She glanced up at him, blushing sheepishly saying, "How silly of me, carrying on like a little elfling.  Thank you for the wine, M'Lord, it was splendid.  I must take my leave and you are very busy. I do not want to..."_

_"Thank you, for tending to my needs, so that I may not starve myself to fade."_

_She softly chuckled at his jest and replied, "My pleasure, My Lord Elrond," she said formally._

_"Mmm...yes...your pleasure" unfolding his arms, he slowly pulled her up into a kiss.  She was still mused by his humor, therefor caught off guard._

_(Slick fox!) Viresse thought to herself. She could not protest, his deep rich kisses rendered her tongue tied.  She could not tear herself away, for his strong arms firmly held her close to him.  At a lost at what to do, she simply relented unto him (...cursed wine.)_

_They kissed slow and steady and richly for a few minutes. Intense waves of pleasure flowed through her body, growing more intense with each wave. She could barely handle the sensations. (She was almost hot to the touch) Elrond thought.  She warmed his body greatly and he craved for more!  Feeling the heavy burden melt away from his shoulders, he was quite relieved. At that moment Viresse slid her hands upwards to rest on his chest.  She gently pushed.  Though her body was willing, her mind was not. Sensing her resistance, Elrond eased his grip, and pulled himself from the kiss, feeling a bit guilty.  After a moment..."forgive me, I forget myself." he whispered._

_"It was silly of me to flirt with you.  I should beg your forgiveness."  She turned her head away, feeling very embarrassed._

_Stunned at her admission, he chuckled warmly whispering, "You were very clever, were you not? My work can wait till tomorrow if that is what concerns you?"_

_She nodded in agreement, still unable to look at him._

_Still within his embrace, he touched his fingers to her chin, turned her face to meet his hipnotic eyes and said, "I regret the manner in which I spoke to you. Will you allow me to make it up to you? He asked._

_"I suppose so." She wispered. Feeling relieved that they were more honest about their behavior, she tilted her head up to kiss him._

_Slowly kissing her up to her neck, up further to her earlobe, then licking the brim of her ear to the tip, she jerked slightly in response._

_While playing with her ear, he cleared his desk swiftly, turning, to back her up to it. She quickly worked at undoing his robes, reaching to find what she eagerly wanted.  He prop a knee onto his desk, lifting her up onto the edge. Messaging him firmly in a rhythmic motion, she clamped one leg around him as she guided him into her. Elrond slid all the way in, relishing in her  moist heat.  He pulled the top of her kitchen garment down passed her shoulders to bare her breasts.  He kissed, nibbled and pulled on her nipples as he laid her down._

_He looked down at her affectionately as he eased down on top of her, feeling her beneath his chest, touching his head to hers, he began stroking.  Her smoldering heat was unbelievable! It took all of his will to keep from coming to soon.  Closing his eyes, he slowed himself. She allowed him to steady himself.  She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and grasped the back of his neck, kissing him long and hard._

_Her eyes rolled as she moaned loudly with every single thrust as he picked up the pace, grinding into her as she sat on the edge of the desk. He silenced her moans with kisses and suddenly...her body starts to quake intensely. His powerful strokes made her heaved with every pulse of her orgasm. Elrond watched tenderly as he felt the slickness from her orgasm and it made him come hard into her. Grabbing the edge of his desk to anchor himself as his orgasm took over his body, he breathed several moans into her neck. He continued to grind against her, panting and out of breath. Still in the moment, he gave her several quick kisses on her lips, as if he was thanking her._

_She chuckle at him while moving to lean up into a sitting position.  He did not want to leave her, but he knew he must.  He eased out from her warmth and quietly readjusted his leggings and buttoned his robes.  He watched her as she redressed.  She returned his gaze without fear and reached up to steal one last kiss from him and patted his cheek with a grin on her face. Then walked to the service table._

_"I shall reheat this for you M'Lord"_

_"Indeed" He replied, walking over to stand behind her with his hands folded behind his back. "I'll be taking my dinner in my sleeping chamber," he added, as he pecked her on the cheek with a kiss.  He turned and walked back to his desk._

_As she was leaving the study, she replied  "Clever Fox,"  and went out the door._

**Author's Note:**

> Elrond is one of my fav elves in Middle Earth with Thrandy as a close second. I know this first fic of mine is...cliche. A common fantasy, But I had to start somewhere. I wrote this in one night, and 4 edits in the past three months,UGH! Finally it is posted! Hopefully with your help, comments, and support i can morph this piece into a unique read. Critiques are welcomed. Hope it peeked some interest!


End file.
